


It's My Right To Be Hellish//I Still Get Jealous

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after dating Scott found out Stiles is the jealous type. Like ridiculously jealous. Scott uses this to his advantage to get crazy hot sex out of Stiles whenever possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Right To Be Hellish//I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to whip up something spicy to make up for all the angst lately
> 
> I own nothing except the mistakes
> 
> if you want to see more of a pair or even a prompt leave a comment
> 
> also kudos and other types of comments are welcome

Soon after dating Scott found out Stiles is the jealous type. Like ridiculously jealous. Scott uses this to his advantage to get crazy hot sex out of Stiles whenever possible.

One time Scott flirted with the checkout guy and Stiles fucked him hard in the parking lot. Yeah they had to buy another carton of ice cream but it was worth it. 

Another time the waitress was giving goo-goo eyes to Scott and Stiles nearly sucked his soul out his dick in the bathroom.

This time, however, Scott was the one getting jealous.

Stiles came home raving about his new professor.  
"He's so smart, Scott. Like he actually made me pay attention!"  
"He has the bluest eyes, Scott. Like maybe pale blue or sky blue. I dunno."  
"You should probably work out more cause the way he fills his shirt out makes me wet."

That last one got to Scott cause one second he and Stiles were eating dinner and the next Scott was dragging Stiles to their room.

Scott pushed Stiles on the bed. Stiles looked up innocently.

"Was it something I said, Scotty?" Stiles said sweetly.

"Fuck you,"

"You promise?" Stiles taunted.

Scott grabbed Stiles' shirt and pressed his lips to Stiles'. It's rough and heated and everything he needs right now.

"Clothes. Off. Now." The two shed their clothes in a frenzy. Scott gets Stiles in his lap, hard cocks rubbing against each other. Stiles takes them both in his hand, stroking slowly, as their mouths fight for dominance.

Stiles pushes Scott on his back. He kisses Scott's jaw, his neck, each of his nipples, each ab, and down the trail of hair Scott recently grew out. He takes Scott's cock in his hand, stroking as he laps at Scott's balls. Scott's hand is in Stiles' hair, just resting until Stiles licks at his taint. Then he's pulling and hears a moan. He tugs experimentally and gets another moan. 

He feels Stiles start to suck him off. He takes Scott halfway, his lips stretched and his tongue never stopping. It's pure torture for Scott.

"M'gonna come." Stiles pulls off with a pop and Scott flips them around so Stiles is on his knees.  
"I hope you prepped yourself."

"You know I did Scotty. But for who?"

Scott pushes at Stiles' neck which makes his ass go high in the air. He doesn't remember grabbing lube or lubing himself up but soon he's fully inside Stiles who's begging.

"Please Scotty. M'sorry. Fuck me. Make me feel good." Stiles reaches back to spread his cheeks.

"Shut up." Scott thrusts deep which knocks the breath out Stiles. He does it again and again. Them stops. Stiles groans. Scott angles his cock to hit Stiles' prostate directly. He switches from pounding it to barely grazing it. Stiles can feel tears filling his eyes. He needs to come but he needs a little something more.

Scott pulls out completely and Stiles tries to fill himself with his own fingers. "M'sorry Scott. Fuck me fuck me fuck me, please?" A few tears escape. Scott kisses him softly and takes Stiles' fingers out of himself. He rearranges them so Stiles is on his back, ankles locked around Scott's waist.

"I'm not mad baby. I swear. I love you."

"Love you too. Forever."

Scott pushes three fingers inside Stiles and twists them around. Stiles rakes his short nails down Scott's back and it's so unexpected Scott's comes right there. He hits Stiles in the chest, on the stomach, and a little hits Stiles' cock. He rests his forehead on Stiles'.

"Thank you baby. You're so fucking perfect for me. All mine." Scott whispers.

He takes Stiles cock head in his mouth. Stiles moves his legs from Scott's waist to around his head. Scott bobs his head up and down, going deeper every few bobs. Stiles' legs are now bent and a Scott gets a few fingers back in him; He's jabbing Stiles' prostate.  
Stiles' hands are in a white-knuckled grip next to his head. His back is arched as Scott takes him down to the root. There's four fingers pressed against his prostate, a thumb rubbing his taint, and a hot mouth on his cock. It's too much and he's coming, back bowed, and mouth open in a silent o as his vision goes white.

Scott milks him dry and licks his own come from Stiles' body.  
He snuggles up to Stiles and whispers "Jealous sex is awesome and all but feeling jealous isn't. I'm sorry."

He hears Stiles mumble out "You owe me so much ass eating this week."


End file.
